


鱼

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 是亚瑟和兰斯洛特





	鱼

兰斯洛特心想：这不对。从浑浑噩噩的梦中醒来的时候，他知道一切都不对。电子钟亮着荧蓝数字，让兰斯洛特想到那些热带鱼的保温箱，打着或蓝或绿的光。三点四十。他小时候爱把手掌贴上去，引斑斓的脂鲤过来吻他的手指尖。两面玻璃一层水和几尾微型彩虹似的游鱼，就相隔那么些。亚瑟潘德拉贡坐在矩形鱼缸另一面的沙发上，和薇薇安轻声谈话。他总是听不见他们在说什么，即使是在梦里。亚瑟的面孔上穿梭鱼群，嘴唇张合却吐不出声音。薇薇安绕到鱼缸后，把兰斯洛特逮住抱起来，让他去玩乐高、学英语。亚瑟转过脸冲他微笑，手指蜷在膝盖上，依旧没有说话。

  
他有的时候梦到深夜的客厅，雪花屏的电视，黑暗里的水箱像块幽蓝宝石。亚瑟端正地坐在长沙发上，一动不动。兰斯洛特死死盯着他，仔细打量，手掌冰凉，热带鱼徘徊，总是有什么东西在中间，巴比伦塔从未建成，于是人无法对话。三点五十五。读秒。华氏四十六度。金发。碧眼。死尸，死尸，死尸。

  
那个梦萦绕他脑海的那段时间里，他的鱼绞在水草里死了。薇薇安在他起床前买了一尾新的，二十年之后才袒露真相。追诉时效已经过期，所以不管兰斯洛特当初有多不相信，哭了多少小时，她都可以把这个当故事来讲。他给那条鱼起名刻托，神话中凶猛的水怪。它好几次从水里跃出，在地毯上仿佛一块抽搐的蓝色珐琅。桂妮薇儿抚去兰斯洛特的眼泪，她大他那么几岁，因此高了几英尺，却要老成不少，那种成熟保持到桂妮薇儿和亚瑟结婚以后。她摘下项上的小十字架送给兰斯洛特，面色苍白地请他吻一吻，但是不要再触摸她的手指嘴唇或者任何地方，再无瓜葛。他哆嗦着接过来，望向桂妮薇儿，她摇了摇头。不对，不对。四点整。薇薇安尖尖的玫瑰色指甲捏着条鱼尾巴，将它咕咚一声投进后院泳池。桂妮薇儿平静地说：毕竟我们都那样敬仰他。那时她也没有料到他们最终会私奔，而兰斯洛特将为此杀人。在反反复复的梦境里他步履维艰，惊醒后数着电子钟的时刻，强迫自己回忆一生里这样那样的耻辱。

  
人是从什么时候开始不再是自己了？李尔失去王冠和女儿后发了疯。不再是国王。不再是父亲。我还要多久？我还要再失去什么？

  
兰斯洛特吻过亚瑟的手，或者说是他的戒指油亮亮的宝石面儿，他们都那样做，没有什么稀奇。亚瑟的岁数难以辨别，他小心地瞄过那手腕脖颈，没有找到什么暴露真相的皱纹。亚瑟的手掌白净，柔软地搭在扶手上，被兰斯洛特轻轻架起来。他把嘴唇挨上去时，首领仍然目视前方，只是手指颤动了一下，好像被挤压的不是石头，而是一根弦。在更久之后，兰斯洛特向亚瑟匍匐认罪，获得了原谅，他难以置信地抬起头，看见亚瑟光洁易折的手背，从大片阴影里伸出来，洁白如蜡，毫无生气。

  
我原谅你。亚瑟再次说。

  
四点十一。

  
那是兰斯洛特最绝望耻辱的时刻，他毫发无损地被原谅了。他死死盯着亚瑟，仇恨叫他浑身发抖。但他只是抬起那只赦免他的高贵的手，慢慢地亲吻下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的特别喜欢那一句“耻辱，尽是耻辱”的感叹(是《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》里的，大概不是原话吧反正大意如此)


End file.
